Red and Pink
by Agdis HaruHanatsu
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary! Tapi, RnR please!


Hehe, Agdis balik dengan fanfic yang aneh!

Fanfic dengan pairing SasoSaku! Yay!

Walaupun aneh dan gaje begitu, RnR yaaa!

Naruto : Naruto itu punya Pak Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

Red and Pink

* * *

Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, angin musim gugur berhembus serasa menusuk tulang, sepi, dan sunyi. Tetapi seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hazelnya yang begitu tenang bersikeras untuk menerobos dinginnya musim gugur. Pemuda bernama Akasuna Sasori itu berlari dengan cepat membawa tas. Orang-orang pasti berdecak heran karena Sasori bersekolah terlalu pagi. Namun ini hari Minggu. Jadi, apakah tujuan pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini? Tujuannya adalah menuju rumah sahabatnya.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"Sasori mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar.

"Deidara!"panggilnya. Seseorang membuka pintu. Tampak jelas bahwa pemuda yang membuka pintu itu tampak kesal, mengantuk, dan dengan muka yang kusut, rambut kuning banananya berantakan, dan mata sapphire-blacknya tampak lelah.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengerjakan banyak tugas ketika kau malah tidur!"ucap Sasori jengkel.

"Ini masih jam 5 pagi! 5 pagi!"omel Deidara. Empat sudut siku-siku malah tampak di dahi Sasori.

"Kau belum megerjakan tugas yang sangat banyak!"Sasori melempar tasnya ke Deidara, membuat Deidara akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Iya iya! Aku mandi dulu."kata Deidara, "Cepat. Aku tak suka menunggu!"balas Sasori.

"Iya!"ucap Deidara jengkel.

* * *

Matahari sudah tampak dari ufuk timur, seorang gadis bersenandung ria memasak di dapur. Hari ini ia memasak kari.

"Aku akan membuat cheese cake dan cookies!"ucap gadis itu senang. Tampaknya mood gadis ini sedang baik.

Sorenya, gadis itu datang membawa sekotak cheese cake dan beberapa kantong kue kering dalam bentuk-bentuk beragam.

"Sakura. Ada apa?"Tanya Deidara.

"Boleh aku masuk?"Tanya gadis berambut pink bubblegum dan beriris emerland itu. Deidara mengangguk. Saat gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu masuk, Sakura melihat Sasori yang berkutat dengan banyak buku PR. Tapi itu bukan buku PR Sasori, melainkan buku PR Deidara.

"Kau Akasuna Sasori ya?"Tanya Sakura, Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Deidara banyak menceritakan dirimu!"kata Sakura. Deidara yang sedang di dapur hanya mendapat firasat buruk.

"Apa yang dia ceritakan?"Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Aku harus menjaga rahasia."bisik Sakura.

"Ini untukmu, Sasori!"Sakura menyerahkan sekantong kue kering rasa coklat dengan bentuk-bentuk yang beragam.

"Terima kasih"Sasori menerima kantong itu.

"Coba kau rasakan…"ucap Sakura tak sabar,Sasori membuka pita berwarna merah yang melilit kantong tersebut dan mengambil salah satu kue. Dan memakannya.

"Hm… Enak"komentar Sasori membuat Sakura senang.

"Kau sekolah dimana?"Tanya Sakura, mencoba untuk lebih mengenal pemuda musim gugur di hadapannya.

"Konoha High School"jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kita akan sekolah bersama-sama!"perkataan Sakura membuat Sasori bingung,

"Aku baru datang dari Oto tiga hari yang lalu, dan saat tiba di Konoha… Aku bertemu Deidara yang dulunya adalah teman masa kecilku! Dia menawarkanku untuk bersekolah di Konoha High School daripada di sekolah khusus putri. Aku sangat rindu dengan Konoha."jelas Sakura.

"Benar kata Deidara…"ucap Sakura pelan bahkan tak terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Kau akan menjadi murid baru di KHS besok… Itu artinya…"ucapan Sasori terputus ketika Deidara berbicara,

"Dia tidak harus mengerjakan PR". Dua pemuda yang berada di sana pun merasa iri. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Kuharap kau masuk kelasku…"ucap Deidara penuh harap.

"Yang lebih kuharapkan itu aku bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto! Sudah sangat lama aku tak melihatnya…"sela Sakura,

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto?"Tanya Sasori, Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Mereka berada di kelasku dan Deidara."ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura senang.

"Ya… Kuharap aku sekelas dengannya. Walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil."kata Sakura.

"Ayo kita makan kuenya bersama-sama!"ajak Deidara, Sakura mengangguk, Sasori hanya berdehem. Dan mereka pun memakan kue yang Sakura buat. Kedua pemuda tersebut tersanjung dengan rasa cheese cake yang Sakura buat. Sakura yang melihat reaksi mereka langsung tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Sasori dan Deidara pergi ke sekolah bersama sama, tetapi hari ini agak berbeda. Ada Sakura yang ikut pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Aku senang kita dapat bersekolah bersama-sama"kata Deidara.

"Ya!"ujar Sakura semangat, Sasori hanya dapat tersenyum dalam hati. Hey, kenapa dia tersenyum? Apakah itu tanda cinta? Sasori sudah tidak bisa merasakan cinta sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Itu sudah sangat lama. Tapi apakah benar ia merasakan cinta?

Sampai di KHS, Sakura agak tersanjung dengan bangunan sekolahnya yang baru sangat besar.

"Sasori…"panggil Sakura,

"Apa?"Tanya Sasori,

"Antarkan aku ke kantor"pinta Sakura,

"Sudah, sana antar dia ke kantor kepala sekolah"kata Deidara, Sasori pun mengangguk. Namun saat baru Sakura melangkah ke dalam sekolah, teriakan-teriakan membahana di dalam lorong.

"Kyaa! Sasori!",

"Celaka!"kata Sasori tiba-tiba, Sakura hanya bingung, Sasori segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasori?"Tanya Sakura,

"Aku tidak suka gadis-gadis yang meneriakkan namaku itu!"ucap Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura,

"Tapi, mereka kan fansmu!"kata Sakura dengan tampang innocent.

"Apa menariknya aku, hm?"Tanya Sasori histeris,

"Kau tampan… Dan perilakumu agak dingin. Itu mungkin yang membuatmu keren. Kau pasti punya banyak pacar"jawab Sakura mantap.

"He? Aku tidak pernah pacaran!"bantah Sasori.

"Ha!"Sakura shock dan kaget. Setelah sudah tidak ada teriakan-teriakan histeris fansgirl Sasori, mereka berjalan pelan ke kantor.

"Ini kantor kepala sekolah?"tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan, Sasori mengangguk.

"Tunggu aku ya. Awas kalau kau pergi!"ancam Sakura, Sasori menghela nafasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura keluar.

"Aku masuk kelas 11-A"kata Sakura, "Itu kelasku…"Sakura langsung memasang wajah berseri-seri.

'Aku senang dia berada di kelasku…'batin Sasori.

'He?'batin Sasori kaget, kenapa dia membatin kalau dia senang karena Sakura masuk ke kelasnya?

Sampai di kelas, Sakura mendapati Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Deidara,

"Naruto!"panggil Sakura, pemuda berambut kuning banana jabrik dan bermata sapphire itu menoleh.

"Sakura!"Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

"Wah… Sudah sangat lama!"Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar.

"Dimana Sasuke?"tanya Sakura,

"Seperti biasa… Dikejar fansgirlnya"kata Naruto santai,

"Pasti dia sudah jadi laki-laki yang tampan, dan keren!"kata Sakura,

"Ya memang, tapi sikapnya berubah jadi dingin."kata Naruto, Sakura pun merasa agak kecewa.

"Mungkin… Surat yang akau kirim beberapa tahun yang lalu pun tidak dibalasnya… Jadi aku tidak mengirim surat lagi kepadanya. Tapi aku sungguh senang kau selalu membalas suratku, Naruto!"ucap Sakura. Naruto tersenyum tipis,

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu membalas suratmu! Tapi kita tidak perlu berkirim surat lagi, karena aku sudah kembali"jelas Sakura.

"Teet! Teet!"bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Aku harus memilih tempat duduk"Sakura mencari-cari tempat duduk. Sakura pun duduk di bangku paling belakang yang kosong. Sakura akhirnya dapat melihat Sasuke. Mata emerlandnya melihat Sasuke duduk bersama Naruto,

"Benar. Sasuke sekarang sangat dingin."Sakura melihat Sasuke tampak sangat dingin, dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"langkah berjalan terdengar dari luar kelas, dan seorang guru pun masuk.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu Kakashi-sensei!"salam murid-murid.

"Hari ini kita mempunyai seorang teman baru"kata Kakashi dengan senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya. Semua pasangan mata pun melihat ke arah Sakura, kecuali Sasuke dan seseorang yang tidur di pojok kelas. Semua laki-laki terpesona dengan Sakura yang memang seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, tak terkecuali Sasori, Naruto dan Deidara.

"Silahkan maju ke depan. Perkenalkan dirimu"Sakura pun segera berjalan menuju depan kelas,

"Tuliskan namamu di papan tulis"Sakura mengambil sebatang kapur dan menulis namanya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."ucap Sakura, Sasuke yang sebelumnya berkonsentrasi dengan pikirannya sendiri langsung menolehkan wajah tampannya ke arah seorang gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas,

"Sakura…"kata Sasuke pelan. Mata onyxnya melihat Sakura. 'Aku senang kau kembali, Sakura'batin Sasuke.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah Akasuna-san. Yang berambut merah tua dan mata coklat kemerahan…"Sakura pun duduk di tempat itu.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, banyak teman-teman barunya menyapa Sakura. Setelah berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya, Sakura berkeliling sekolah. Agar mengetahui tempat-tempat, juga supaya tidak tersesat di bangunan yang sangat besar ini. Setelah mengetahui semua tempat, Sakura berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang tampak sangat sepi.

Tiba disana, Sakura melihat pohon-pohon yang daunnya berwarna coklat, kemerah-merahan, dan kuning sedang berguguran. Sakura duduk di bangku dekat pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran daunnya. Sasori yang duduk di batang pohon yang cukup besar melihat Sakura duduk di bangku taman.

'Gadis ini pemberani. Padahal kata orang-orang tempat ini menyeramkan dan dijauhi'batin Sasori.

"Sakura…"panggil Sasori pelan, namun suara maskulinnya dapat terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Sasori…"Sakura mengenal suara tersebut, Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sakura dapat melihat Sasori duduk di atas pohon. Pemuda yang berambut merah maroon dengan iris hazel itu tampak serasi dengan musim tahun ini.

"Kukira tidak ada orang"kata Sakura,

"Ya, seharusnya hanya ada aku… Karena tempat ini dijauhi"jelas Sasori,

"Kenapa dijauhi?"tanya Sakura,

"Kata orang-orang tempat ini menyeramkan. Tapi mereka salah… Tempat ini sangat indah di musim semi…"jawab Sasori.

"Apa kau takut hantu?"tanya Sasori,

"Tidak juga"jawab Sakura, "Yah, sebenarnya pernah terjadi pembunuhan di tempat ini. Tapi itu dulu… Biasanya pada malam hari roh orang yang terbunuh itu akan bergentayangan"ucap Sasori dengan mata yang dingin dan wajah yang tegang,

"Kau bohong!"kata Sakura,

"Ya memang aku bohong"jawab Sasori jujur,

"Dasar!"Sakura sweatdrop. Sasori pun tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu segera turun dari pohon itu.

"Kau selalu sendirian?"tanya Sakura,

"Ya, aku jarang pergi ke kantin, aku lebih suka disini. Lebih tenang."jawab Sasori.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu, Sasori?"pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura membuat hati Sasori terasa sesak seketika,

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada lagi"jawab Sasori datar, Sakura pun merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal tentang orang tua Sasori. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, menerbangkan anak rambut Sakura dan Sasori. Daun-daun berterbangan. Sasori yang merasakan keheningan segera pergi namun sebuah tangan menarik dasi merah milik Sasori. Sakura menarik dasi itu hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Ini yang pertama kalinya wajah Sasori merona.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang kelakuan Sasuke.",

"Kau ingin mengetahui kelakuannya? Kau akan mengetahuinya. Segera…"Sasori menepis tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Sakura terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan dinginnya.

* * *

Saat Sasori berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah dengan kelakuan dinginnya terhadap Sakura. Padahal biasanya Sasori tak peduli. Sasori terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sakura yang merasa tak nyaman sendirian di taman itu pun juga pergi. Namun ia pergi ke gudang olahraga, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat.

"Brak!"seseorang menutup pintu ketika Sakura berada di dalam gudang tersebut.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu…"suara seseorang menggema di telinga Sakura. Orang itu mencolek Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasuke… Baka! Kenapa suratku tidak kau balas!"ucap Sakura marah. Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Sakura,

"Naruto selalu membalas suratku! Naruto lebih baik darimu! Aku tidak mengetahui kabarmu sampai bertahun-tahun!"ucap Sakura lagi.

"Sekarang aku mempunyai teman baru yang lebih baik darimu, Sasuke!"kata Sakura.

"Siapa dia?"tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa cemburu,

"Naruto, Deidara dan juga Sasori!"jawab Sakura.

"Maaf aku tak membalas suratmu. Maaf aku tak tersenyum kepadamu. Maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku mencintaimu sebagai perempuan bukan sahabat"jawab Sasuke, Sakura sedikit shock dengan perkataan Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf dan menyatakan cinta? Luar biasa sekali Sakura bisa menundukkan pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu! Aku tau pernyataan cinta tadi hanya bualan…"ucap Sakura.

"Tapi…",

"Itu hanya bualan…"Sakura segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tapi… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu… Sakura…"sambung Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, tak banyak yang terjadi. Yah, seperti hari-hari normal dengan kegiatan normal. Kakashi memberikan tugas membuat sebuah cerita, oh tidak! Lebih tepatnya membuat novel!

"Hari ini aku akan memberikan kalian tugas membuat novel… Tenang ini berpasangan. Tugas dikumpul setelah liburan musim dingin… Alias tugas ini dikumpul di musim semi."perkataan Kakashi mendapat banyak protes dan persetujuan dari murid-murid.

"Brak!"seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar,

"Buatlah novel icha-icha paradise!"teriak Jiraiya.

"Gubrak!"semua murid langsung sweatdrop.

"Tidak… Kalian tak perlu repot-repot membuat buku favoritku… Buatlah cerita tentang persahabatan atau romance pokoknya yang sedang nge-tren di kalangan remaja… Dan kalian menjadi salah satu tokoh di novel yang kalian buat"jelas Kakashi. Setelah itu Kakashi menyebutkan tiap pasangan dan anggotanya.

"Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura. Kalian berpasangan…"kata Kakashi,

"Kita berpasangan Sasori…"ucap Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori, Sakura sweatdrop saat Sasori ternyata tidur dengan nyenyak.

'Baka! Kenapa tidur?! Tapi sangat imut kalau dia tertidur…'ucap inner Sakura.

"Sasori. Bangun…"Sakura menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh pemuda di sampingnya. Perlahan mata beriris hazel itu pun terbuka.

"Hoam! Ada apa?"tanya Sasori, Sakura sweatdrop lagi.

"Kita disuruh membuat novel, nanti saja menjelaskannya."kata Sakura malas,

"Datanglah ke rumahku…"kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Pulang sekolah?"tanya Sakura,

"Saat liburan musim dingin… Kau mau kan menjelaskannya nanti ketika istirahat? Kita ke taman belakang sekolah."ucap Sasori.

"Ya, tentu… Tapi aku bawa bento hari ini"ujar Sakura,

"Kalau begitu makan di taman belakang sekolah saja"Sasori menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di antara tangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura hendak bertanya, namun ternyata Kakashi tertidur dengan buku icha-icha paradise terbaru di tangannya.

Sakura pun mencolek gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis yang dia panggil pun menoleh kepadanya.

"Ino, siapa partnermu?"tanya Sakura kepada gadis bermata aquamarine berambut kuning pucat diikat ponytail di depannya.

"Deidara… Yah,kuharap dia bisa bekerja sama denganku. Biasanya Deidara selalu bekerja kelompok dengan Sasori. Bahkan mereka dijuluki 'Partner SasoDei'. Kombinasi antara keributan Deidara dan ketenangan Sasori membuat mereka seimbang. Dan kepintaran yang mereka miliki membuat Deidara dan Sasori tidak terkalahkan dalam pelajaran apa pun. Dan tentu saja ketampanan mereka."ucap Ino menggebu-gebu. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tak terduga kalau aku bisa berpartner dengan Deidara. Biasanya aku selalu dengan Hinata."jelas Ino.

"Kau dan Deidara hampir mirip kembar, hehe"kata Sakura jujur,

"Itulah kenapa aku sering dikira saudara kembar dari Deidara. Tapi aneh juga ya? Iris mataku berwarna biru kalau dia berwarna biru namun dengan sedikit warna hitam. Rambut diikat ponytail, tapi rambutnya bagian bawah diurai. Warna rambutku hampir sama dengan miliknya hanya saja punyaku lebih pucat, poninya juga hampir sama."jelas gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu panjang lebar.

"Kudengar Deidara tidak punya keluarga ya? Dan Sasori tidak mempunyai orang tua, tapi ia mempunyai nenek di Suna"ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya.. Deidara tidak memiliki keluarga. Jadi ia tak mempunyai nama marga."Sakura memandang sedih kedua sahabat itu. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk mereka dengan kasih sayang untuk menyampaikan rasa sedihnya.

"Aku mendengar cerita dari Otou-san ku… Aku dulu mempunyai Nii-san. Namun Otou-san ku tak mau memberitahu siapa namanya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nii-san… Aku mempunyai kalung dengan liontin setengah hati. Kata Otou-san, kalung ini berpasangan dengan kalung milik Nii-san."ucap Ino sambil melihat kalung dengan liontin setengah hati berwarna perak yang digenggamnya, raut sedih terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

'Deidara juga mempunyai kalung seperti itu… Ia selalu memakainya. Ia bilang, mungkin itu pemberian dari orangtuanya setelah ia tersesat di tengah Konoha. Ia juga bilang kalau dulu ia mempunyai adik yang berbeda 1 tahun dengannya. Deidara menceritakan itu ketika Deidara tinggal bersamaku. Deidara, apakah Ino adalah imouto mu dan apakah jika Ino adalah Imouto mu, kau mempunyai keluarga?'batin Sakura.

"Sedang membicarakan apa? Aku tidak diajak, un?"ucap Deidara.

"Pembicaraan pribadi!"balas Ino.

"Deidara. Boleh aku pinjam kalungmu?"tanya Sakura,

"Tentu saja, un!"Deidara melepas kaitan kalung di belakang lehernya dan mengeluarkan liontin kalung itu dari balik seragamnya. Ino kaget melihat liontin yang amat mirip dengan pasangan liontin kalungnya. Ino menyerahkan kalungnya untuk dipasangkan. Ternyata cocok. Deidara dan Ino saling menoleh dan berpandangan.

"Kalungnya cocok"Sasori yang sedari tadi mendengarkan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan Ino mulai angkat suara.

"K-kau…"Ino terbata-bata. "Teet! Teet! Teet!"bel berbunyi dengan lantang. Deidara menarik tangan Ino untuk keluar dari kelas. Tampaknya mereka harus membicarakan hal itu secara pribadi.

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba, Sakura dan Sasori pun menuju taman belakang sekolah yang amat sepi. Sakura dan Sasori duduk di bangku yang pernah Sakura duduki saat pertama kali.

"Tadi ada tugas apa?"tanya Sasori,

"Membuat novel bertema persahabatan atau romance. Tugas dikumpul setelah liburan musim dingin. Waktunya sangat lama karena ini masih musim gugur. Kita akan menjadi salah satu tokoh dari cerita yang kita buat. Kau dan aku berpartner. Jadi, cerita apa yang akan kita buat?"gadis itu melihat wajah Sasori yang agak kebingungan.

"Nanti saja dipertimbangkan"ucap pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Kau mau?"Sakura menyerahkan bentonya,

"Nanti kau tidak makan"balas Sasori,

"Tak apa. Aku membawa 2 bento. Aku tak pernah melihatmu pergi ke kantin atau membawa bekal makanan"Sasori pun menerimanya.

Setelah makan, Sakura bertanya.

"Sasori, kau tinggal sendirian?"Sasori menangguk.

"Kenapa orang tua mu meninggal?"tiba-tiba rasa sakit dan ngilu menyerang dada Sasori.

"Ketika umurku 4 tahun, nenekku bilang orangtuaku pergi ke luar kota. Aku menunggu kedatangan mereka. Sampai umurku 10 tahun, aku baru mengetahui kalau orangtuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Aku hanya bisa mengenang mereka dalam foto dan boneka yang aku buat ketika umurku 4 tahun. Itu saat aku di Suna. Ketika umurku 12 tahun aku pergi ke Konoha. Bertemu dengan Deidara dan berteman dengannya. Saat itu aku tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekku. Namun menginjak umur 14 tahun. Aku harus tinggal sendirian karena nenekku ada pekerjaan di Suna sampai sekarang…"Sakura mendengarkan cerita Sasori.

"Aku bertemu Deidara ketika umurku masih 7 tahun! Aku meminta orangtuaku agar Deidara tinggal bersama. Nah, ketika Deidara berumur 12 tahun itu, aku pindah. Deidara diajak, namun ia menolak dan berakhir tinggal di rumah bekas keluargaku…"jelas Sakura.

"Senang 'kan bertemu teman lama?"tanya Sasori,

"Tentu saja! Aku senang bertemu Deidara, Naruto, dan… Sasuke"Sakura melemahkan suaranya ketika menyebut nama Sasuke. Sasori hanya terdiam.

"Kita buat novel dengan genre friendship dan romance saja."usul Sasori dengan wajah yang tersenyum manis, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Wajah yang sangat jarang dipasangnya.

"Kawaii!"Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Sasori dengan gemas sampai-sampai pipi milik pemuda itu memerah, entah kesakitan atau malu.

"Ya! Tunggu… Apa judulnya?"Sakura yang bersemangat kemudian kebingungan.

"Kita buat cerita tentang kita berdua, OK? Judulnya nanti saja…"ujar Sasori.

"Ya, sebaiknya ceritanya dulu. Judulnya nanti ditentukan. He?!"Sakura agak kaget.

"Tentang kita berdua?"Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya cerita tentang kita berdua. Tokohnya semuanya dari kelas kita… Supaya kita tidak usah pusing memikirkan nama tokoh."jelas Sasori.

"Yosh! Judulnya Distance!"seru Sakura,

"Jarak?"Sasori mengerutkan dahinya yang tertutup oleh helaian rambut merah maroonnya.

"Kita ambil dari lagu opening Naruto Shippuden kedua yang berjudul Distance. Mengisahkan dua orang yang berpisah,dan masing-masing selalu mengingat hari kenangan saat berpisah."jelas Sakura.

"Hn…"balas Sasori. Mereka tidak tahu ada sepasang mata cemburu yang melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Jarak…"gumam orang itu. Pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven. Pemuda itu terus bergumam sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa kau, Sasuke?"tanya seorang sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya.

"Hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

"Daripada galau begitu, ayo temani aku ke kantin, dattebayo!"ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah…"Sasuke mununjukkan senyuman manisnya, senyuman saat Sasuke masih kecil. Naruto sedikit kaget, namun kemudian Naruto tersenyum dan merangkul sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Sasori kemudian berkata

"Baiklah, aku setuju."ucap Sasori pelan,

"Nah itu baru semangat…"kata Sakura.

"Maksudmu aku ke rumahmu saat musim dingin itu apa?"tanya Sakura,

"Maksudku, kita kerjakan di rumahku saja saat liburan musim dingin…"jawab Sasori.

"Tidak di rumahku saja? Orang tuaku tinggal di Oto kok… Jadi tidak ada yang melarang"kata Sakura, Sasori menggeleng tanda dia tak setuju,

"Oke oke"balas Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin kita mengerjakan di rumahmu?"tanya Sakura penasaran,

"Aku akan membuatkanmu kue, untuk membalas kebaikanmu."jawab Sasori,

"Kau bisa membuat kue?"gadis berambut pink bubblegum itu heran,

"Kau kira laki-laki tidak bisa? Buktinya aku bisa… Coba kau berdiri"Sakura pun berdiri, Sasori juga berdiri. Tiba-tiba Sasori mengangkat Sakura,

"Turunkan aku!"rengek Sakura,

"Aku akan melemparmu!"kata Sasori. Pemuda itu melempar Sakura ke atas, namun ditangkapnya lagi.

"Turunkan aku, Sasori!"Sakura memukul kecil dada bidang Sasori,

"Hanya mau mengetahui beratmu. Kau sepertinya sering memakan manisan, tetapi tubuhmu ringan. Kau diet, hm?"kata Sasori,

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah diet…"balas Sakura.

"Sasori, turunkan aku!"rengek gadis itu lagi,

"Untuk apa?"tanya Sasori, membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Terserah kau mau apakan aku"Sakura sudah pasrah. Padahal biasanya kalau ada laki-laki yang kurang ajar kepadanya, Sakura segera membogem mentah laki-laki yang mengganggunya.

"Aku akan…"Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Duagh!"Sasori membenturkan jidat lebar milik Sakura dengan jidatnya yang tertutup dengan poni.

"Sakit! Baka no Sasori!"teriak Sakura,

"Jidatmu keras juga ya…"kata Sasori.

"Sudah cukup bercandanya! Atau aku akan meninju wajah tampanmu, tuan Akasuna"ancam Sakura dengan ekspresi marah,

"Tinju atau cium?"goda Sasori,

"Teet! Teet! Teet!"bel berbunyi.

"Oke… Sudah cukup."Sasori menurunkan Sakura.

"Aku belum pernah mempermainkan atau mengerjai perempuan sebelumnya…"Sakura cemberut,

"Itu karena kau terlalu pendiam. Karena kau mengangkatku tadi, aku akan memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu"jelas Sakura,

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus menuju kelas… Atau kita akan dihukum…"Sasori segera berjalan menuju kelas,

"Tunggu!"Sakura segera menyusul Sasori. Sakura pun berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda musim gugur itu. Lorong yang seharusnya sepi malah ramai.

* * *

Tiba di kelas, suasana kelas sangat ribut seperti pasar sedang promosi ikan dengan harga 1.000 ryo. Ternyata para sensei sedang ada rapat hingga pulang sekolah.

"Dimana Ino?"tanya Sakura,

"Deidara juga tidak ada…"balas Sasori.

"Aku akan mencari mereka di atap…

"ujar Sasori beranjak meninggalkan kelas,

"Aku ikut, Sasori"Sakura menarik seragam yang dikenakan Sasori.

"Ya,baiklah. Tapi jangan menarik seragamku…"Sasori mengeliat tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau dimana atap… Jadi,aku akan menggenggam seragammu"jelas Sakura seperti anak kecil yang sangat polos, Sasori sweatdrop.

"Seperti anak kecil saja. Bergandengan saja"tangan Sasori meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya,

"Nanti kita dikira pacaran"ucap Sakura,

"Jangan banyak protes!"mereka segera berlari, mungkin Sasori yang berlari, sedangkan Sakura diseret.

Baru di dekat pintu menuju atap, Sakura dan Sasori mendengar isak tangis. Mereka mengintip melalui celah pintu.

"Bukankah mengintip itu tidak baik?"tanya Sakura,

"Kau juga mengintip!"Sasori jengkel. Sasori yang melihat adegan di balik pintu itu hanya memasang wajah datar, sedangkan Sakura melotot.

"Mereka berpelukan!"bisik Sakura.

"Ya…"balas Sasori. Perlahan Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Ia hendak membuka pintu itu. Namun Sakura menarik tangan Sasori dam berkata

"Jangan membuka pintunya… Ayo kita pergi saja"namun saat mendengar isakan Ino, mereka melihat keadaan Ino dan Deidara lagi.

"Nii-san…"isak Ino.

"Aku bukan Nii-sanmu…"ucap Deidara sambil mengelus kepala Ino.

"Kemudian darimana kau mendapat kalung itu?"tanya Ino, Deidara tak menjawab.

"Baiklah… Aku adalah Nii-san mu. Tapi jangan bilang kepada Otou-san"Deidara menghapus air mata adik yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Daisuki…"ucap Ino pelan,

"He?"Deidara agak bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai laki-laki bukan kakak."ucap Ino lagi. SasoSaku shock mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kita kan saudara kandung…"kata Deidara.

"Aku tak peduli, Deidara…"mendadak rasa hangat menyentuh pipi Deidara.

'Ino mencium pipi kakak kandungnya!'mendadak juga pipi Sakura merona merah. Sakura pingsan, namun untung saja langsung ditangkap Sasori. Sasori yang tak mau merusak momen-momen indah kakak beradik itu segera mengangkat Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke taman belakang sekolah. Sasori membaringkan Sakura di bangku taman. Bisa gawat kalau ia membawa seorang gadis cantik yang pingsan ke UKS atau kelas, bisa ditanyai macam-macam nanti.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura siuman.

"Syukurlah kau bangun. Kalau kau tak bangun bisa dikira macam-macam aku nanti…"jelas pemuda disampingnya.

"Sasori…"panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ini sudah sore"kata Sasori.

"Sakura…"Sasori mendekati Sakura dan mengelus pipi Sakura pelan.

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Sakura waspada.

"Tak mau apa- apa… Hanya memperhatikan wajah cantikmu"Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura,

"Aku belum memikirkan hukumanmu, Sasori! Hukumanmu kutambah 2!"ancam Sakura,

"Ya ya ya. Ayo kuantar pulang"tawar Sasori, Sakura mengangguk.

* * *

Musim dingin telah tiba, hawa menjadi lebih dingin daripada musim sebelumnya, orang-orang pun harus memakai pakaian tebal untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Brr…"Sakura kedinginan, diikuti oleh Sasori dan Deidara.

"Musim dingin itu bukan musim yang tepat untukku…"gumam Deidara.

"Benar"balas Sakura. Sasori hanya diam, ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Nafas yang ia hembuskan menimbulkan uap di udara.

"Brr…"gumam Sasori kemudian. Keadaan canggung antara Deidara dan Ino mulai hilang. Mereka berdua yang ternyata adalah kakak adik, hanya menjadi sahabat di Sekolah, mereka menutupi ikatan keluarga dan juga merahasiakannya. Ino memang menyukai kakaknya yang alias Deidara, dan bahkan sempat berciuman. Deidara hanya dapat menerima kelakuan adiknya itu dengan wajah memerah dan sikap malu. Dan juga, diam-diam jantung Sasori berdetak keras ketika berdekatan dengan Sakura, bahkan terkadang pipi pemuda itu merona semerah rambutnya. Sakura saja heran akan kelakuan Sasori.

"Sasori, kau kenapa?"tanya Sakura heran,

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"jawab Sasori dengan gugup,

'Kenapa jantungku berpacu begitu keras? Kenapa wajahku terasa menghangat? Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Sakura?'batin Sasori,

"Kau kenapa?"Sakura mengecek suhu Sasori di dahi pemuda bermata hazel itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa! Sungguh!"pipi Sasori tambah merona,

"Kau tidak demam kok… Terus kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"tanya gadis itu heran,

"Mungkin karena suhu musim di tahun ini sangat dingin sampai-sampai wajahku merah"jawab Sasori asal, Sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

"Begitu ya. Kau mau ikut denganku mengunjungi rumah Naruto dan Sasuke?"ajak Sakura, Sasori menangguk.

"Belakangan ini Naruto sering bersin dan mungkin dia pilek ataupun apa. Aku ingin mengunjunginya"ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Tiba di kelas, ternyata Naruto tidak masuk.

"Sasuke, kenapa Naruto tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponsel hitamnya.

"Dia demam…"jawab Sasuke singkat. "Bolehkan aku mengunjungi Naruto dengan Sasori, besok jika keadaannya belum membaik?"Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin menolak karena Sasori diajak malah mengangguk, ia tak mau merusak mood gadis ini gara-gara cemburu.

Saat jam istirahat, seperti biasa Sasori dan Sakura duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah yang ditemani dengan coklat panas yang sebelumnya mereka beli di kantin.

"Taman ini terlihat gersang saat musim dingin…"gumam Sakura sambil melihat pepohonan yang sebelumnya ditumbuhi dedaunan, kini hanya terlihat ranting.

"Hn"balas Sasori dengan singkat.

"Oh ya… Aku akan memberikan hukuman!"ucapan Sakura membuat Sasori menundukkan kepalanya. Menanti siksaan yang akan diberikan gadis musim semi itu.

"Angkat kepalamu"perintah Sakura, Sasori pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tak!"jitakan menyeang dahi Sasori. Tak sangka kalau Sakura menjitak dahinya.

"Itu namanya bukan hukuman…"kata Sasori sweatdrop dengan wajah ala sweatdrop.

"Kau mau dipukul?"ancam Sakura dengan enteng. Sasori menganga, Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasori yang aneh itu.

"Sedang bermesraan ya?"sindir Sasuke dengan nada tak suka dan cemburu.

"Aku hanya memberikannya hukuman karena menjahiliku"jawab Sakura dengan nada polos. Sasori menatap sinis pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak mau dijuluki 'Sakura-osu' karena aku sering berkelahi. Aku mau menunjukkan rasa kasihan kepada temanku"ucap Sakura lagi,

"Aku lebih suka Sakura yang dijuluki 'Sakura-Osu'"ucapan Sasuke membuat empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Sakura muncul.

"Shannaro!",

"Jduakk!" dahi dan dahi beradu, dan yang menang adalah Sakura!

"Ya ya maaf!"Sasuke memegangi dahinya yang sakit itu.

"Baguslah!"Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya memukul punggung Sasuke. Sasori sweatdrop menonton tayangan gratis di hadapannya.

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti! Lihat saja! Balasanku akan lebih menyakitkan!"ancam Sasuke yang kemudian pergi,

"Tontonan gratisnya kurang seru"komentar Sasori, dan seketika dahi Sasori sudah memerah dan berasap karena terkena lagi jitakan maut dari Sakura.

"Itu bukan tontonan!"omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau tak menghajarku?"tanya Sasori,

"Karena wajahmu terlalu manis untuk dipukul."jawab Sakura.

"Hm… Pulang Sekolah ke rumahku! Jangan lupa! Oh ya, tentang novelnya sepertinya aku mendapatkan ide"ucap Sasori.

"Ya, aku tak sabar ingin memakan kue yang akan kau buat"balas Sakura.

"Datanglah jam 4 sore…"

* * *

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"tangan kurus dan putih mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Gadis itu tampak kedinginan. Pemuda musim gugur itu membuka pintu.

"Masuk"perintah Sasori singkat. Sakura segera masuk.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar… Aku akan membuat teh"Sasori bergerak menuju dapur. Sakura melepas mantelnya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Banyak boneke kayu…"gumamnya. Perhatiannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah foto. Foto yang sangat berdebu dan tak terawat seperti boneka-bonekanya.

"Itu foto orang tuaku"suara Sasori yang tampak lemah berdengung di telinga Sakura. Sakura segera meletakkan foto itu. Dan duduk di sofa,

"Maaf aku melihat foto pribadimu"ucap Sakura,

"Tak apa, Sakura… Tidak apa-apa"Sasori memaksa tersenyum.

"Ne, cerita apa yang akan kita buat?"tanya Sakura,

"Jujur saja, menurutku idemu cukup bagus, tapi aku memiliki ide lain… Bagaimana kalau menulis hal yang kenyataan? Seperti kisahku, kisahmu, dan lain-lain"ucap Sasori,

"Ya itu lebih mudah ya…"gumam Sakura,

"Ceritakan ikatan kita bersama. Bagaimana masa lalu kita, masa saat kita bertemu, masa saat kita saling mengenal."jelas Sasori.

"Itu lebih bagus daripada ide Nagato dan Yahiko alias 'Duo Pain' itu akan membuat buku novel icha-icha paradise."Sakura setuju dengan Sasori. Sasori yang baru mengingat kuenya sudah matang, segera ke dapur dan membawakan muffin rasa keju.

"Silahkan dimakan nona Haruno… Awas keracunan!"ucap Sasori dengan tegas, Sakura melotot.

"Tidak ada racunnya kok"Sakura merasa agak jengkel. Sakura pun memakannya dengan lahap.

"Rasanya terlalu enak!"komentar Sakura, Sasori tertawa mendengar komentar itu.

"Yosh! Sebaiknya kita wawancarai teman sekelas kita untuk menanyakan masa lalu mereka."Sakura mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya di siang hari, Sasori dan Sakura sibuk mewawancarai teman terdekat mereka, seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Ino, dan mereka berdua sendiri.

"Kenapa banyak yang memalui masa kelam?"Sakura merasa sedih.

"Tak apa…"Sasori menepuk punggung Sakura dengan pelan.

"Kata Kakashi-sensei, jika novelnya bagus. Maka akan dijadikan buku perpustakaan"Sakura mengingat perkataan Kakashi tadi pagi.

"Aku ingin buku kita dijadikan buku perpustakaan!"rengek Sakura, "Kenapa tidak memberikan Kakashi buku Icha-icha paradise saja supaya novel kita dijadikan buku perpustakaan?"Sasori mengajarkan hal yang tercela,

"Buku itu ya… Buku sesat"gumam Sakura,

"Aku punya banyak"ucap Sasori santai, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku pinjam semuanya"kata Sakura, Sasori pun memberikan 10 buku icha-icha paradise. Dan Sakura langsung membakarnya.

"Kenapa dibakar?"tanya Sasori,

"Itu buku sesat! Kukira kau itu tak pernah membaca buku tak senonoh itu!"bentak Sakura,

"Itu buku bekas Gaara. Aku diberikan 10 buku. Tapi tak pernah kubaca sekalipun…"kata Sasori, Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau Kakashi-sensei tahu tau punya banyak buku icha-icha paradise, semuanya akan dipinjam!"omel Sakura.

"Ya, memang. Walaupun mesum, dia adalah sensei yang jenius."Sakura agak setuju. Mereka pun mulai bekerja, ada yang mengetik dan mengutarakan cerita tersebut secara bergantian.

Malamnya, Sakura pamit untuk pulang.

"Mau kutemani?"tanya Sasori khawatir, Sakura menggeleng,

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendirian…"tolak Sakura.

"Tidak… Aku akan menemanimu…"Sasori menggandeng Sakura,

"Malam-malam itu berbahaya bagi seorang gadis sepertimu…"ucap Sasori,

"Lebih berbahaya lagi kalau ada seorang pemuda di sampingku"kata Sakura,

"Aku tidak berbahaya"protes pemuda imut itu. Sakura mendekati Sasori, membuat Sasori gugup.

"Ayo antar aku kalau begitu…"Sakura tersenyum manis, Sasori pun mengantar Sakura.

"Dingin ya…"gumam Sakura,

"Ya Besok libur kan? Kita bisa bersantai sambil mengerjakan tugas…"ucap Sasori,

"Kita mengunjungi Naruto jam 5 sore besok. OK?"tawaran Sakura mendapat penerimaan dari pemuda musim gugur itu.

Sampai di rumah, Sakura menarik Sasori masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku harus pulang…"ucap Sasori,

"Bukankah berbahaya kalau malam-malam seorang pemuda imut sepertimu sendirian?"Sakura melepas mantelnya.

"Aku tidak imut! Jane!"Sasori berlalu pergi dengan buru-buru,

"Jane!"balas Sakura.

* * *

Pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu menghela nafas. Ulangan sudah berlalu, ia penasaran dengan nilai ulangan semester satunya. Apakah ia akan mendapatkan peringkat 2 kelas delapan sesekolah? Tahun lalu ia merupakan salah satu anak dengan nilai tertinggi se-KHS. Menurutnya membosankan selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi, tapi takdir sudah menentukan. Ialah anak yang dibanggakan Konoha High School selain Shikamaru, Sasuke, Deidara, dan Neji.

"Anak yang dibanggakan, ya?"gumam Sasori. Sasori dapat melakukan apa saja, juga sebenarnya ia memiliki bakat yang ada sejak umur 4 tahun. Yup, ia bisa membuat boneka kayu yang benar-benar hampir mirip dengan objeknya. Juga ia pandai memainkan skateboard, tetapi sejak masuk SMU ia tidak lagi memainkan skateboard. Skateboardnya rusak karena terlalu sering digunakan. Sebenarnya ia ingin membeli skateboard baru, tetapi ia harus mendahulukan yang penting. Seperti uang untuk kuliahnya, untuk masa depannya, tentu ia harus menabung. Sekarang ia sering bermain basket. Tubuhnya lincah dan ramping namun tetap tinggi. Tingginya 170 cm. Lumayan tinggi untuk pemuda seumurannya. Itulah kenapa terkadang bahkan sering sekali ia dikejar-kejar fansnya.

"Tadaima…"Sasori memasuki rumahnya. Melepas pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan, menyisakan shirt berwarna abu-abu.

"Harusnya aku kerja paruh waktu tadi… Tapi tak apalah. Aku bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan…"pemuda dingin itu memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah malas.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur…"Sasori segera merebahkan tetapi

"Dare datte shippai wa suru nda hazukashii koto janaii…" bunyi ponsel menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Maaf meng-sms mu di saat yang tidak tepat, Sasori. Ngomong-ngomong dimana kita akan membuat novelnya, kapan, dan jam berapa? Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Deidara."Sasori membaca teks SMS yang ia terima.

"Tidak apa jika kau meng-SMS di saat yang tidak tepat. Bagaimana kalau besok? Dirumahku. Jam 10 pagi. Kumpulkan informasi tentang teman-teman kita yang sudah didapatkan. Tinggal mengetik dan mengeprint cerita tersebut. Aku punya laptop dan printer di rumah."balas Sasori,

"Baiklah! Konbawa, Sasori."balas Sakura. Sasori meletakkan ponselnya dan segera berbaring di kasur empuknya. Juga jangan lupa selimut yang selalu menyelimutinya. Mungkin musim dingin membuatnya terasa malas hingga tertidur lelap.

Sasori terbangun, menghentikan jam alarmnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Jam setengah lima hm…"ucap pemuda itu sembari melihat jam yamg ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasori bangkit dan merapikan tempat tidurnya juga melipat selimut yang ia pakai.

"Hoam!"Sasori melangkahkan kakinya dengan membawa handuk berwarna putih. Pemuda itu dengan mata mengantuk menuju kamar mandi. Buliran air yang dingin mungkin bisa membuat dirinya tidak mengantuk.

* * *

Setelah berpakaian, Sasori memakan sedikit onigiri dan teh. Ia harus segera mengantar Koran di pagi buta. Alasan ia bekerja sebagai pengantar Koran adalah untuk tabungannya. Sebenarnya ia dikirimi uang untuk kehidupannya di Konoha namun ia setidaknya juga harus menabung jika ada keperluan. Tidak hanya sebagai pengantar Koran, tapi juga sebagai pembuat kue di sebuah kafe prasmanan. Tetapi perlu diketahui kalau Sasori tidak harus bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari di kafe tersebut, karena kafe itu adalah milik keluarganya dan pekerjanya juga sepupunya yang masih siswa dan pelajar. Yaitu, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, dan Yashamaru. Gaara murid KHS yang sekelas dengan Sasori walaupun otaknya agak mesum tapi ia jenius, hampir mirip Kakashi. Matanya jade dan rambutnya merah maroon. Temari murid KHS kleas 12-B, perempuan berkuncir empat dengan rambut kuning pucat dan iris mata berwarna hijau teal. Kankuro juga murid KHS kelas 12-D, pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata hitam. Yashamaru, paman Sasori yang sangat muda, pemuda berambut mocha muda dengan mata hazel seorang mahasiswa di Perguruan Tinggi Internasional Konoha, Yashamaru baru berumur 20 tahun. Tempat dimana ia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga hanyalah di café tersebut.

Sasori mengayuh sepedanya dan menaruh Koran-koran di kotak pos. Nafasnya membuat uap putih di udara. Musim dingin memang sangat dingin namun pemuda bermata hazel itu tetap mengayuh sepedanya dan mengirimkan Koran-koran.

"Keluarga Haruno. Perumahan Hana, Blok B, nomor 12."Sasori membaca alamat selanjutnya,

'Haruno? Haruno Sakura?!'batin Sasori. Pemuda itu tersenyum entah kenapa dan segera mengirim Koran ke alamat tersebut. Benar saja, ada seorang gadis menunggu di depan rumah saat pagi buta. Gadis bermata emerland dan rambut soft pink tampak menunggu kedatangan Koran pagi.

"Sasori?!"Sakura terkejut melihat sang pengirim Koran.

"Jangan lupa jam 10…"ucap Sasori singkat dan segera mengirim Koran selanjutnya.

Sasori pulang ke rumah jam 7. Pintu terbuka dan pemuda imut itu bergegas memasak, karena perutnya keroncongan sejak tadi. Ia agak lapar karena hanya memakan onigiri yang sedikit tadi pagi. Sasori memasak sup miso, enak kalau dimakan panas-panas baginya. Lagipula musim dingin memang cocok memakan yang hangat ataupun panas.

"Itadakimasu…"Sasori segera memakan masakan yang ia buat.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"ketukan pintu terdengar oleh telinga Sasori. Sasori segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Sakura yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tapi… Ini baru jam 8 pagi…"jelas Sasori,

"Ayo kita makan!"Sakura menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman manis yang ternyata mampu membuat Sasori agak tersipu.

"Tapi aku tadi sudah makan…"balas Sasori,

"Ayolah… Ayo makan ramen!"rengek gadis itu,

"Ramen?"gumam Sasori,

"Sebentar aku akan mengganti bajuku. Masuklah"Sasori mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura pun menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Maaf jika lama…"Sasori mendatangi Sakura yang sedang menunggu sambil memakan kue beras.

"Ayo!"ujar Sakura semangat. Mereka segera menuju tempat langganan Naruto yaitu, Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Ranting-ranting tanpa daun, hawa yang dingin, hembusan nafas yang menimbulkan uap di udara, namun belum ada benda putih yang harusnya melengkapi musim ini. Musim Dingin.

"Naruto?!"gadis bernama Sakura itu kaget melihat teman rubahnya di kedai ramen,

"Hn. Sudah sembuh…"gumam Sasori,

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah sembuh!"Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto,

"Sendirian?"tanya Sakura,

"Ya… Hei, ayo duduk, dattebayo! Kau mau pesan apa? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Sakura!"sapa Ayame, gadis berambut coklat dan mata hitam.

"Iya. Sudah lama"gumam Teuchi, ayah dari Ayame.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya Teuchi.

"Aku ramen rasa miso! Jangan lupa irisan daging, telur, dan rumput laut!"kata Naruto antusias.

"Aku ramen rasa kaldu ayam!"kata Sakura,

"Aku ramen rasa kaldu ayam juga…"kata Sasori.

"Baik!"Teuchi segera merebus mi, sedangkan Ayame membuat kuahnya.

"Ne, kita belum mendapatkan data Naruto."bisik Sakura,

"Kalau begitu bertanyalah…"balas Sasori.

"Naruto, bagaimana masa lalumu? Tolong ceritakan"Sakura langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, dattebayo?"tanya Naruto balik,

"Tolonglah…"Sasori menimpali. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, berpikir. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Haruskah aku menceritakannya?"ucap Naruto tajam.

"Ramennya sudah siap! Selamat menikmati!"Teuchi memberikan semangkuk ramen dan teh ocha. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. Naruto berhenti berbicara dan memakan ramennya dengan lesu.

"Maaf, kami menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kami tanyakan."Sasori berusaha melepas rasa canggung itu.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menceritakannya! Bagaimana kalau di rumahku?"tawar pemuda bermata sapphire itu,

"Baiklah…"balas Sakura agak takut. Sebenarnya Sasori juga merasa tidak enak untuk meminta agar Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya dan bagaimana ia bisa mengikat tali pertemanan kepada gadis bermata emerland dan rambut soft pink itu.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sakura ragu,

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sasori dan Sakura tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Aku akan menceritakannya untuk kalian berdua. Jangan khawatir, dattebayo!"pemuda jabrik itu selesai memakan ramennya dan membayar tagihan.

'Walaupun aku sedih saat mengingatnya… Demi teman-temanku, aku harus melakukannya dan melupakan kesedihan ini. Seandainya keluarga ku masih berkumpul… Aku tidak perlu merasa seperti ini…'batin Naruto.

"Ayo ke rumahku!"ajak Naruto.

To be continued...

* * *

Walaupun cerita ini aneh, Agdis berharap para senpai bisa memberikan saran dan kritik yang berguna!

Sekali lagi RnR please!

Kasih inspirasi juga boleh (Nyegir)


End file.
